The Naruto World? WTF
by Rin Uchiha
Summary: Four mysterious girls appear in the naruto world. Who are they and why does akatsuki want them? GaaraOC NejiOC LeeOC ?OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Salamence and Flygon's story Naruto World? WTH. The reason I wrote this story is because Salamence and Flygon and I are friends off Fafiction and she asked me to do a chapter. Since she wanted me to give her the chaoter that day I had to stay up to 1AM working on it because I came back home late from a play. Now the next day she said she wasn't going to use it and said that she had also wrote a chapter for it that toke three hours to do. Now mine was way longer then hers so I am really pissed off at her so I made my own version. If you like mine more then her's please tell me. Ja Ne!**

**Rin Uchiha**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One night Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking about four girl's profiles that had something very unique about themselves.

"Very interesting, Jiraiya look at this. The girl named Honoo wears sunglasses every time when it is the new moon and for some reason she isn't home at midnight when it's the full moon," said Tsunade interested.

"Yes and the girl named Kyuu also has the same thing in her profile. Maybe on the full moon nights they do something together?" answered Jiraiya.

"I dought it because theses girls are only 11. Their parents would never let them go out that late," said Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade take a look at this. It seems that Anbu wrote that Yuki and Kita are twins and that also on the full moon they too disappear. What could this mean?" Jiraiya said.

"Well we'll just have to find out when they are here. For now I'll go check on them," said Tsunade.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Four Girls' Profiles**

The oldest one's name is Honooinu or Honoo for short and she had short black hair and black eyes. She doesn't talk much in conversations and can be shy. Sometimes she threatens to kill somebody. Her friends know not to get her mad or pissed because then she will poke them. They seem to think of her poking like Neji's Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms. She has never been seen crying and can sometimes be nice. Also she loves to curse. Honoo wears sunglasses every time when it is the new moon and isn't home at midnight when it's the full moon. Has odd chakara.

The second oldest was Kita and Yuki who were twins. Both of them had brown eyes. Both talk a lot in conversations and aren't shy at all. They have never been seen mad by Honoo and Kyuu. They have only been seen crying by Kyuu because their feeling were hurt and can be really nice. Instead of saying "What the fuck" they say "What the Fudge". On the night of the full moon both of them will disappear.

They youngest one was Kyuu. She has long black hair and black eyes. For some reason Honoo and her got mixed up by new people they meet. She talks a lot too in conversations and can be a little shy. She also threatens to kill people like Honoo. She can't get mad easily and she's kind of like Neji. She also has never been seen crying and is nice more often then Honoo. She also like Kita and Yuki doesn't like cursing and says "Fudge" instead of "Fuck". She wears sunglasses every time when it is the new moon and isn't home at midnight when it's the full moon. Has odd chakara.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Saturday night and the girls were talking.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Kita.

"I don't know," said Yuki.

"Me neither," said Kyuu.

"How about Lie Lie Truth?" answered Honoo.

"Whatever, there isn't anything else to do," said Kyuu bored.

"I'll go first. I have two cats. I liked it when Yashamaru was really mean to Gaara. I have a crush on Gaara," said Honoo.

"You like Gaara," said Kyuu immediately.

"It's pretty obvious," said Kita.

"I'll go next. I have a crush on Neji. I hate water. I like to pick my nose in front of people," said Kyuu.

"Crush on Neji," said Honoo.

"That's also pretty obvious," said Yuki.

"Oh oh my turn! Um I think Rock Lee is cool. I like to eat turtles. I hate the color green," said Kita.

"Rock Lee is cool," said Kyuu and Honoo.

"I already know you think he is cool," said Yuki.

"Feathers," said Honoo emotionless.

"Why are there feathers falling?" asked Yuki.

"It looks like that feather jutsu that makes you fall asleep," said Kyuu.

"I getting sleepy," said Kita. She then fell too the ground and was asleep. A few seconds later Yuki fell asleep too.

"Yuki! Kita!" yelled Honoo and Kyuu.

"We need to stay awake or else something bad may happen," said Kyuu.

"Okay," said Honoo.

Some how Kyuu and Honoo were not affected by the jutsu at all. So Tsunade decided to just run up to them and knock them out. She then did a transportation jutsu on them then soon followed them.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hoped you like my version of The Naruto World? WTH. Please review and read my other story The Life of 3 Girls if you haven't. Also please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls woke up they saw a fire, tents, and Deidara watching them.

"So you finally woke up girls," said Deidara.

"Where are we," said Honoo.

"You are at my camp," anwered Deidara.

"Oh," said Kyuu, Kita, and Yuki.

"Would you like me to train you girls so that you can protect yourselves?" Deidara asked.

"Sure," said Kita, Yuki, and Kyuu already trusting Deidara.

"Then we should go back to the Akatsuki base," said Deidara.

"Okay, first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Yuki," said Yuki.

"Hi my name is Kita," said Kita happily.

"Kyuu," said Kyuu.

"Honooinu or Honoo for short," said Honoo.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Deidara," he said.

"_I don't trust Deidara. This could be a trap. Could he know my secret? I better watch him." Honoo thinking._

"Deidara-san are we there yet?" asked Kyuu.

"No," he said. _"These four girls have strange chakara is it possible they have demons and that girls with the short black hair seems to remind of a certain Uchiha. It's probably just the hair." he thought._

"Deidara-san are we there yet?" asked Kita bored.

"No."

"Deidara-san are we there yet?" said Yuki also bored.

"No."

"Deidara-san ar-" Yuki was soon cut off by Honoo.

"Yuki if you dare say that again I am going to poke you, now do you want me to poke you? That goes for Kyuu and Kita too." said Honoo threatening them.

"No no please please Honoo don't poke me," said Kyuu, Kita, and Yuki all scared.

"Good," said Honoo.

"_Hm, I wonder why they are all scared of Honoo poking them. Does it hurt a lot maybe?" thought Deidara._

"Okay we are here," said Deidara.

"At the Akatsuki base?" asked Honoo.

"Yes."

"Fudge that is one big base!" said Yuki and Kita not wanting to say the f-word.

"Fudge?" asked Deidara wondering why they said fudge.

"Yuki and I don't like saying the f-word but apparently Honoo says things like that all the time." said Kita.

"Follow me to the training area and don't go wandering off," said Deidara.

Soon they were at the training area Which had may trees and a pond with a river. (Kinda like the place where Team 7 took the bell test from Kakashi.)

"_Hm, I wonder if I have chakara here. Maybe I can do a jutsu or two. Too bad I only know the hand seal for two jutsus."_

"Okay here we are now-" he was soon cut off when Honoo was making handseals fast.

"Katon Gokajyu no Jutsu! (Fire Realease: Great Fireball Technique)"

Unluckly for Deidara didn't have enough time to dodge so he ducked, but he still caught fire on his hair unfortunately for him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH," yelled Deidara quickly running to the river then ducked his head in the water.

Kita and Yuki were laughing their heads off and Kyuu was too but trying to hide it.

"Whoops, I didn't know that would actually work. Hehe," said Honoo worried what Deidara would do to her.

"Why you little brat, I'm going too kill you!" said Deidara really angry running towards Honoo fast.

"Ahhh Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" said Honoo scared and hoping this jutsu would work.

Soon about twenty Honoos appeared.

"What the fuck. I'll just have to hit all of them and find the real one." Said Deidara surprised Honoo could do two jutsu and both that used a lot of chakara.

Lucky all of them didn't noticed the real Honoo running away into the halls of the Akatsuki base.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Honoo**

"I hope I don't meet anybody in here. If I do I'll be in big trouble." Honoo said worried.

It was too bad for Honoo because she was heading towards Uchiha Itachi and Kisame.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Deidara, Kyuu, Kita , and Yuki**

"What the heck all of them are gone and the real one isn't here!" said Deidara angrily.

"Maybe she ran into the halls," suggested Kyuu.

"That's what she probably do," said Yuki.

"Yeah," agreed Kita.

"Darn that little brat. You three stay here and if someone from Akatsuki comes tell them you're with me. Tell him I said "Akki." Okay, I'll be back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Honoo**

Honoo was still running until she bumped into someone's chest.

"Oww," she said as she fell back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

When Honoo looked up she saw someone with black hair and sharingan eyes and someone with blue hair and what appeared to be gills on his cheeks. He also had a large sword that was wrapped up in badages.

"_Just my luck to bump into Itachi and Kisame. Oh man what should I say, uh I'll just say my name and that I was Deidara's student and was looking for him." thought Honoo._

"Uh my name is Honoo and I'm Deidara-sempai's student. I was looking for him because we were going to train," said Honoo hoping that they would believe the lie.

"Deidara has never had a student," said Itachi.

"Uh well uh um I-" Honoo was soon cut off when someone yelled at her.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THE FIREBALL JUTSU ON ME AND BURNING MY HAIR!" said Deidara more mad then he had ever been in his life.

"Please Deidara-sensei don't hurt me, I didn't know I could do the Grand Fireball justsu. I just wanted to see if it could work and I'm really really sorry for burning your hair," said Honoo worried for her life.

"Well too bad because I'm-," Deidara was inturrupted by Itachi.

"Deidara did Honoo really perform the Grand Fireball Technique?" asked Itachi.

"Yes she did it and also fooled me with the Shadow Clone Jutsu, so what?" answered Deidara.

"_Interesting this girl must have a lot of chakara if she perform the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. She must be very talented." thought Itachi._

"If she can do those jutsus that use a lot of chakara then you should teach her some jutsus then beat her up," said Itachi as he started leaving.

"Fine I won't hurt you but you are still going to be punished, you will do 30 push-ups when we get back," said Deidara.

"Hai Deidara-sensei," said Honoo glad that he didn't beat her up.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Kyuu, Sen, and Miku**

"Hey Sen-chan isn't that Sasori?" asked Kita.

"Yes it is," said Yuki.

"Cool the second Akatsuki member we see is Sasori," said Kyuu.

"What are you three doing on Akatsuki grounds," asked a voice.

"How did you get behind us so fast?" said Kita.

"That doesn't matter now answer my question," said Sasori.

"Well Deidara-sensei said that he would train us here but he had to go after a friend of ours because she burned his hair," said Kita.

"Oh and Deidara-sensei said to tell you "Akki"," said Yuki.

"_Hn, so Deidara was able to find four out of the nine of them. Interesting I'm going to have to ask how he did it," thought Sasori._

"What does akki mean anyway?" asked Kyuu.

"That is none of you business," said Sasori.

"We're back," said Deidara.

"Yo," said Honoo.

"Glad your back, did Deidara punish you yet?" asked Kyuu.

"Uh no not yet anyway," answered Honoo.

"Honoo do those push-ups now!" said Deidara.

"Shouldn't we train now Deidara-sensei?" said Kyuu hoping he would forget about the punishment.

"Yeah," said Sen and Miku.

"Fine," said Deidara.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This is my second chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, I had like a really big writer's block and couldn't write anything. Anyway I like to thank Kyuu (salamence and flygon) for giving me some ideas for this chapter. If you like my stories you should read some of salamence and flygon's stories (warning most of her characters are OOC in her stories). Enjoy the chapter!

Rin Uchiha/Honoo/Honooinu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls that's enough training take a break and I'm going to be in my room," said Deidara.

"Hai Deidara-sensei."

The girls were so tired they could hardly even stand up. Deidara had trained them nonstop. First he made them run laps around then training field, do 20 push ups, try walking on water, and made each one of them try to fight him with taijutsu.

"I can't move my legs," Honoo and Kita said.

"Me too," said Yuki and Kyuu.

After 10 minutes they could all move their legs, but couldn't run very fast. Since they were all very hungry they wanted to find Deidara to ask when dinner was. But since Kita, Yuki, and Kyuu were to tired to move so much and were very lazy Honoo had to go to find them even though she was very lazy.

"Why do I always have to do the work around here, I'm like older then all of them. Kyuu should be doing all the work!" yelled Honoo angry.

She soon was able to find the door to Deidara's room. There is a 100 chance for anyone to get lost in the Akatsuki base unless they knew their way around the building. If you tried to count all the rooms in the base you would fall asleep before you could finish counting.

"Deidara-sensei are you there?" she said as she went in the room and closed the door. "Hn, where did he go? He said he was going to be in his room."

Soon voices where heard outside the door. They sounded like Sasori and Diedara. For some unknown reason Honoo quickly his in the closet.

"_Why the hell am I hiding in a closet. I'm so stupid!"_

The door opened and Sasori and Diedara began talking about something Honoo should have never heard.

"So Deidara you were able to find the legendary demons. The ones that were feared even more then the Kyuubi? How did you do it?"

"I just found them on the ground when I was coming back from my last mission it was pure luck! Anyway enough about that, when did the leader say when they were going to get the demons out of them?"

"Tomorrow. You better keep an eye on them, we can't get the demons out of them if one of the girls run away."

"Why?"

"Because since the demon are the AkkiKouseiyouso the only way to remove them from their host is if we remove them all at once."

"Fine, I'm going to dinner now you comin?"

"I can't eat remember? No stomach. I'm just gonna go to make some more puppets"

"Whatever."

As soon as Sasori and Deidara were far away from the room Honoo came out gasping for air.

"It's so hard to breath in there especially with that horrible stench," she said. "I've gotta tell the others that we have to escape from Akatsuki now."

She ran and ran till she found them and told them to that they needed to escape from Akatsuki now but they all asked why. Because Honoo thought that they shouldn't know she didn't tell them. They ran and ran and were soon very tired.

"I can't run much longer let's take a break," Yuki said.

"No we can't someone from Akatsuki maybe after us already," said Kyuu.

"Let's keep running we can't stop now," Honoo said.

"We'll have to keep running till we at least reach a village," said Kita.

The girls didn't know that Deidara was actually watching them. He knew that Honoo heard what he said so he followed them. While the girls had stopped once they were all tired Deidara decided it was a good time to appear.

"Well hello girls, thought you could run away could you," Deidara said holding kunais to Kita and Yuki necks.

"What are you going to do to them!" yelled Honoo.

"Oh nothing, if any of you attack me I'll kill them."

Honoo knew that he was bluffing since she knew both Kita and Yuki had demons and could never be killed. But Kyuu didn't so she tried to use one jutsu that she made herself to save Yuki and Kita.

"Water Youso," she whispered. Soon Yuki and Kita were covered in water and vanished. _"Good they are safe now."_

"What did you do to them Kyuu!" he shouted.

"Nothing."

Deidara threw kunais at all of them mad. He threw as many weapons as he could and did some explosions. The girls were hurt and couldn't move at all. He started walking towards them knowing that they couldn't move anymore.

"Honoo I can't move anymore," she said with her clothes that had all her blood over it.

"Kyuu we are going to die, at least Kita and Yuki are okay," Honoo said. Her clothes were just like Kyuu's, a lot of her blood was on her clothes.

Because of the blood loss both of them passed out. Suddenly a big snake came and picked Honoo on its back. It quickly carried her away and Deidara wasn't able to catch up with it. Then another snake tried to get Kyuu, but Deidara was able to kill it before it got to her. He decided to just bring Kyuu back since the other snake was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review my story and if you have any ideas for my story please tell me.**


End file.
